


Surfin' USA

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: After two years of college, Kurt was no longer the baby penguin he once was. He’d not been in any serious relationships, but he’d had plenty of sex.. and Blaine was the guy he was setting his sights on.





	Surfin' USA

Somehow Finn had persuaded Kurt to come and join him and a few college friends on a surfing vacation in California for two whole weeks. It sounded unlikely but there’d been a few factors to seal the deal. Kurt had made it clear from the outset that he wouldn’t be going anywhere near a surf board.. and Finn was fine with that.

He’d offered Kurt free food and accommodation.. and even his own bedroom. In return Kurt would do all the cooking for him and his friends who were all pretty hopeless in the kitchen. After waxing lyrical about how much he missed Kurt’s cooking, which Kurt knew he wasn’t lying about… he’d agreed. He loved cooking and rarely had the chance these days, beyond making himself a few hurried meals. Kurt felt a bit of a rush at the thought of being able to cook mountains of food for ravenous young men. There’d probably want desserts too.. and Kurt loved making desserts.. especially his speciality cookies. So he emailed Finn a detailed list of ingredients he required before he changed his mind… if nothing else he also loved a challenge.

The other reason Kurt agreed was because of Blaine Anderson (actually the main reason).

********

Blaine Anderson was Finn’s college friend who’d come to stay for a few days last summer.. and he was charming and lovely… and gay. Kurt had no idea how someone as amazing as Blaine had managed to become a friend of Finn’s. Finn didn’t have a bad bone in his body, but he was nothing like Blaine with his impeccable manners. Kurt was stupidly in love with him. Not that Blaine would probably return his feelings, but they had become friends of sorts in the short time he’d stayed.. and basically a whole year later, Kurt still couldn’t get him out of his mind.

After two years of college, Kurt was no longer the baby penguin he once was. He’d not been in any serious relationships, but he’d had plenty of sex.. and Blaine was the guy he was setting his sights on. 

*********

Things were already going well, Kurt considered. His flight had landed a little after the others had arrived by car at the beach house.. and Blaine had been the one to come and pick him up from the airport. Kurt had been expecting Finn, so was pleasantly surprised when he spotted Blaine in the arrivals hall. “Hi Kurt!” Blaine said, genuinely looking delighted to see him.. and grabbing his case to wheel to the car. Kurt almost squealed with delight.

They spent the hour’s drive catching up, chatting on about college and Finn of course, and Kurt may have noticed Blaine’s strong thighs flexing beneath his cargo shorts as he drove.. and the muscles in his arms were also gorgeous to look at. Then his gaze shifted.. and he couldn’t stop staring at Blaine’s fingers gripping the steering wheel with purpose and he almost groaned out loud at the thought of those same hands touching him… caressing him. 

The other guys, Finn, Mike and Sam, were already down at the beach when they arrived back.. so after depositing his luggage in his room Kurt decided to make a start on dinner. He was keen to stick to his part of the deal and knew the guys would be hungry when they got back. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Blaine asked pulling them both a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“You don’t want to go and join the others?” Kurt asked, taking one of the bottles off of Blaine.

“Nah. Thought I could give you a hand.”

“Blaine.. I’ve been coerced into doing this by the lure of free board and lodging. There’s really no need.”

“I can get down to the beach tomorrow.. and anyway it’s my parents’ house.. so it’s maybe not as generous an offer as you first thought, Blaine smiled.. catching Kurt’s eye. “So indulge me..”

“Okay,” Kurt said, dipping his eyes demurely. He passed Blaine the bowl of potatoes. “As I’ve been cheated and lied to, you can peel these.”

*******

Kurt was up early cooking breakfast. It was like feeding an army. He eventually sat down to join the others with his bowl of yoghurt and fruit, leaving Blaine in charge of the complicated coffee machine. “You’ll have to give me a lesson on how to use it sometime,” Kurt told him as Blaine sat down to join him.

“Of course, anytime. But I’m also happy to make you coffee anytime you’d like one,” Blaine promised him.

Kurt nudged Blaine’s arm. “I’ll be sure to come and get you back from the beach if I get a caffeine craving.”

“You could do that if you wanted,” Blaine smiled.

“What.. and miss your precious surfing time?” Kurt raised his eyebrows in question.

Blaine shrugged. “I’m not as into it as the other guys. I like surfing.. but.. you know.. I like other things too.”

“Oh?”

“I hope you’re going to come to the beach.. I can give you a surfing lesson if you like.” Blaine looked at him hopefully.

“I’ll come to the beach.. but as far as surfing goes.. I might give it a miss. Sorry,” Kurt added.

“Oh that’s fine. We can build a massive sandcastle instead.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re one of those people who can’t sit still?” Kurt laughed.

“Hey!! I can sit still if I want to.”

“Right..”

*********

Kurt had to admit he’d enjoyed his day at the beach a lot more than he thought he would. He’d hoped to get to know Blaine a little better, but had never dreamt that Blaine would spend most of the day with him building their sandcastle, only taking to the water once it was finished. Kurt wandered along the beach finding pebbles to decorate it with in favour of reading his book while he kept half an eye on the guys. 

He slipped back home before the others to shower and get started on dinner. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he knew everyone would be starving as soon as they got home. Coming down after his shower he was surprised to find Blaine in the kitchen waiting for him.

“Reporting for duty.” Blaine saluted.

“Shower first,” Kurt instructed pulling out the vegetables he needed for his pasta dish. “Then you can help.”

Blaine pouted.. before doing as he was told anyway. He knew better than to argue with Kurt.

Kurt’s stomach gave a little flutter of excitement as Blaine left… pleased with how well he and Blaine seemed to be getting along. He’d hoped that he hadn’t imagined how well they’d got along last summer.. and it seemed he was right. 

*********

“A couple of other guys from college are coming over at the weekend,” Finn announced over dinner.

Great. Another couple of hulks to feed.

“I um thought we could do a barbecue. Do we need to get some more food for that?” Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. “There’s plenty of meat in the freezer. I’ll make up some marinade ready. No way am I doing the cooking for that though. I’ll be in charge of the salads.”

“Sam always does the grilling,” Blaine told him. “Usually shirtless.”

“This I must see,” Kurt laughed. “Sounds a little dangerous.. hot coals and naked flesh.”

“It attracts the girls over when we’re at college.. but as this is a strictly boys only vacation, it’s only you and I here to enjoy the view,” Blaine whispered, leaning in towards Kurt.

“I’m sure other guys can appreciate a toned body, even if it’s for different reasons,” Kurt blushed. As far as he was concerned, Blaine’s body was the only body he was interested in. Blaine may be small, but he was perfectly formed.. and gorgeous to look at. 

Kurt did work out himself (had since going to college) but he wondered if Blaine preferred Sam’s gorgeous tanned abs to his own pale skin. California was probably full of tanned bodies, unlike the New York City dwellers like Kurt.

********

Kurt wasn’t that impressed with the guys’ friends who turned up on Saturday afternoon. Both of them gay, but single.. which on paper should have been perfect. Far from it.

Sebastian.. Kurt could only describe him as a weasel… was overly friendly, obnoxious.. and so full of himself that Kurt didn’t know how long he’d be able to control himself before he said something. Even worse, he seemed to have a thing for Blaine.. flirting with him shamelessly. Touching him as they talked.. and Blaine didn’t seem to mind at all.

Chandler, the other friend.. a little more similar to Kurt.. seemed to have set his sights on boring Kurt with stories of his fashion course and his favourite Broadway shows (once he found out Kurt was at college in New York). Kurt loved fashion and Broadway as much as anyone, but Chandler was beginning to creep him out at he followed Kurt everywhere he went, chatting nonstop. 

All Kurt wanted to do was be with Blaine, but all he could do was watch Sebastian fawning over him, while he had to listen to Chandler’s incessant chattering in his ear. He survived the afternoon at the beach. He survived the barbecue. But now as everyone was sitting around outside with a few beers, Kurt felt ready to snap. He knew he wasn’t being that friendly, but he was proud he’d managed to keep himself in check for so long.

Then everything happened at once. Chandler decided to come and try and sit on Kurt’s lap just as Sebastian threaded his fingers affectionately into Blaine’s curls and proceeded to tell Kurt about his many previous trips to Blaine’s parents’ beach house.. and about how they’d gone skinny dipping in the middle of the night. Then there was the tale of the time they’d gone clubbing at college and how a drunk Blaine had almost made him come in his pants as they did the slow grind on the dance floor.

“That’s enough Seb,” Blaine said quietly, his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt’s jaw was set. He glared at Sebastian with a distasteful curl to his lip. “I don’t like you,” he snapped. “You think you can have anyone you want.. but you’re just a horrible creep.”

“Oh but Kurt, I can have anyone I want. I’m a very charming guy,” he smirked.

“Yeah, until you’ve had your wicked way. I know your type…”

“Kurt!” Blaine cut in, getting up from his seat. “Come and get some more beers with me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Blaine looped his fingers around Kurt’s wrist.. pulling him up and walking him quickly into the house. He pushed Kurt against the counter in the utility area of the kitchen, holding him in place.

“Feeling a little jealous?” he panted, his face close to Kurt’s.

“Jealous? No why?” Kurt’s eyes were wide as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

“Kurt..” Blaine’s voice was low in warning.

“Okay, yes,” Kurt said breathily. “But I also don’t like him.”

“How jealous?” Blaine’s mouth was close to Kurt’s as he spoke.. Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath on his lips.

“Oh.. ‘so’ jealous Blaine,” Kurt whispered. He’d only had one beer and was already saying things he didn’t intend to say.

Kurt shuddered as Blaine’s lips touched his, just lightly… and he hooked his finger inside the waistband of Kurt’s swim shorts, running it along the elastic. “You have to know I’m not going to be doing this for anyone else,” Blaine explained, pulling Kurt’s shorts down to mid thigh. His cock stood to attention as soon as it was free, throbbing as soon as Blaine wrapped it in his fist.. moving his hand up and down.

Kurt was immediately up on the balls of his feet, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck for leverage as he thrust into Blaine’s fist. “Oh please Blaine.. please. Let me come in your hand.. please.”

Blaine chuckled quietly, “Oh baby, you can do whatever you want.” He captured Kurt in a searing kiss as he came.. spilling over Blaine’s fist as Blaine swallowed his moans.

Kurt closed his eyes with exhaustion. He’d wanted to be so suave and sophisticated with Blaine this vacation.. hoping to seduce him. Instead, after a childish display of jealousy, he’d ended up begging for sex. He wasn’t fit for any sort of relationship.

“That was so hot,” Blaine murmured. “So hot, Kurt!”

Okay.. so maybe not a complete disaster.

“Um.. what about you?” Kurt whispered, lightly running a finger where Blaine was hard in his own more fitted style of swimwear. 

Blaine brushed it off. “I’m fine Kurt… until later at least. I was hoping you might let me make love to you later.. when we’ve got a bit more privacy.” Blaine smiled as Kurt’s heart soared.

“I’d love that,” he said diving in for another kiss.

When they eventually made it back outside with a fresh supply of drinks, nobody seemed to have missed them. Chandler and Sebastian were having piggy back races on Mike and Sam’s backs as Finn was doubled over laughing. Kurt wondered if he’d made everything up in his head. Well not the fact that Blaine’s hand had just been wrapped around his cock, obviously.. just the bit where he’d been just a tiny bit possessive over Blaine in front of all his friends. 

*********

Kurt had dragged Blaine up to his room the minute things had started winding down for the evening. He hadn’t had any more alcohol (and he noticed neither did Blaine), wanting to enjoy every minute with a clear head. 

Blaine was naked above him, thoroughly and patiently stretching his hole.. making it good for him as he kissed him through any initial discomfort. “I’m ready,” Kurt told him, thrashing on the bed, one hand messing his own hair.

“Sure you are,” Blaine smiled adding another finger.

“You’re ready,” Kurt groaned. “I can see you’re ready.”

“You’re right. But I’ve been wanting to do this since I first met you and I want it to be good for both of us.”

Oh. “Oh..oh.. Blaine. Me too.” Kurt squirmed impatiently, “but really Blaine.. please..”

“You’re so impatient,” Blaine tutted, reaching at long last for the condom sitting on the bedside table. 

“No. I’m. Not.” Kurt snatched the condom from Blaine, ripping open the packet and easing it down over his erection… enjoying the gasp from Blaine.

“My god. Are you always this bossy?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.”

“So..” Kurt climbed into Blaine’s lap, sinking down onto his cock. “Like this.. okay?” Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine. “I want to see you.”

“Hmm. Perfect. You feel so good Kurt.”

“You feel so good too, so big.”

“You feel better. So tight.”

“You’re better.” They rocked their bodies together, Kurt carefully sliding up and down. “Oh yes,” cried out. “This is amazing. Can we do this all the time.”

“Of course we can baby.” Blaine laughed, gripping Kurt’s waist to help him balance as he moved faster, his back arching as he positioned himself at the perfect angle. “Every single night.”

“I want it to last,” Kurt groaned, “but I need to come.”

“Come for me,” Blaine whispered. “We’re going to do this all the time, remember?”

Kurt shouted as he came, not caring that the rest of the house could probably hear. In fact, hopefully Sebastian would hear from where he was sleeping on the couch.

Blaine followed suit.. and they slumped down on the bed, still entwined.

*********

Kurt woke to his alarm the next morning.. automatically set so he could make breakfast before everyone else surfaced. He glanced at Blaine who happened to be sharing his pillow, despite the bed being plenty big enough for two people. He couldn’t help feeling a little sad, big tears gathering in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine worried. “You’re not regretting what we did, are you?”

“I’m going to miss you,” Kurt sniffed. “New York and California are a long way apart.”

“We’ve still got almost two weeks left of our vacation,” Blaine soothed. “And I’m always visiting New York. My family’s law firm is there. It’s where my brother and my parents live. It won’t be goodbye.”

“But you won’t be there all the time.”

“True. But I’ll be working there in the holidays.. and eventually, once I graduate, I’ll be living there permanently. I’m assuming you’re planning on staying there Mr. Broadway-is-my-dream.”

“I’ll still miss you.”

“Oh but think of the sex when we do get together…”

“Yeah,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “Good point.” He sprung up, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Come and help me with breakfast.. and I can kiss you in the kitchen.. and make sure Sebastian sees.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, following Kurt. “Okay. Let’s go and put on a show.”


End file.
